Aventuras,conflictos y travesuras antes de la Universidad
by LondoWaynee123
Summary: Richard Grayson, es practicamente el hijo más grande de Bruce Wayne, ¿Cómo reaccionaría el murcielago al darse cuenta que su pequeño pajarito quiere volar del nido? CP en varios la mayoría de los capítulos, si no le gusta no lea. Soy nueva, no me odien haha (:


Aventuras, conflictos y travesuras antes la Universidad

Capítulo 1 Quiero irme a California

Bruce me había preguntado al menos cien veces que quería estudiar, y no sabía que responder, pero cuando por fin lo decidí sabía bien que no iba a ser de su agrado.  
Cuando recién cumplí diecisiete años había pedido de Cumpleaños poder ir con mis compañeros de clase a la casa de Verano de Ian Volkov, un compañero de la escuela.  
En la casa de Verano todos comenzaron a hablar sobre la Universidad, y sobre sus planes, la mayoría de mis compañeros querían algo relacionado con Administración porque todos tenían en su futuro estar al frente de las empresas de sus padres.  
Lo cual definitivamente no era mi meta a corto plazo, si tenía que quedarme alguna vez al frente de las Empresas de Bruce quería hacer algo más, lo que yo quisiera, y no lo que los demás quisieran.

-¿Y entonces que es lo que quieres, Grayson?-Me preguntó Taylor Leeson cuando estábamos en la piscina reunidos  
-Criminología-Respondí bastante seguro de mí mismo.  
-¿Y qué opina Bruce al respecto?-Preguntó Ian con una cerveza en la mano.  
-No le he dicho.  
-Vaya, Grayson, no es que te quede mucho tiempo.-Mencionó Taylor  
-No, no tanto... Pero, si algo ¿No?  
Taylor e Ian se encogieron de hombros sin mucho que decir, era obvio que pensaban lo mismo que yo que a Bruce no le iba a gustar la idea.  
-¿Y dónde?-Preguntó Ian dándole un trago largo a la bebida que tenía en la mano.  
-No sé... Supongo que hay varias Universidades en Gotham. -Ahora fue mi turno de darle un trago a mi cerveza.  
-¿Qué? ¿En Gotham, Grayson?-Me reprochó Taylor.-Si, California tiene las mejores Universidades, despégate de tu papi, y vámonos a California, piénsalo, sería genial rentar un departamento, vivir solo, las fiestas, las fraternidades, sin tu padre cerca que te esté pisando los talones cada cinco minutos.

Hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que no lo había pensado, pero no estaba del todo seguro, vivir lejos de Bruce, Alfred, y mis hermanos, sonaba un tanto... Duro.

-Mira piénsalo...-Comenzó Ian-También podríamos rentar uno los tres, digo yo ya les dije a mis padres, y aunque no parecía gustarles la idea creen que eso ayudará a que madure.

-Que ilusos-Me reí.

-Que gracioso, Grayson-Puso los ojos en blanco-Pero aun así piénsalo, es buena idea.

-Tengo que pensar bien como se lo diré a Bruce.

Y bueno después de tanto esperarme y prepárame para decírselo a Bruce, ahí estaba frente a su oficina en casa, apuntó de decirle, apenas iban a terminar las clases, después sería un año más e iría a la universidad pero tenía que meter la solicitud, y otras cosas, así que no había más tiempo debía decírselo ahora a Bruce, para que tuviera todo el año para asimilar mi decisión, y es que yo no estaba dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer.  
Toque la puerta una vez y entre:

-Hola papá-Dije tranquilamente.  
-Hola, hijo-Sonrío Bruce-Pensé que ibas a ver la película con tus hermanos.  
-No, es que quería hablar contigo...-Respondí nervioso.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?-Hizo a un lado lo que tenía ahí para ponerme atención.  
-Es que... Bueno, ya sé que quiero estudiar-Suspire, tenía que ir punto por punto.  
-Bien, eso me alegra Dick ¿Y qué es?-Respondió Bruce.  
-Criminología-Iba a agregar algo más pero prefería esperar a que Bruce dijera algo.  
-Uhm... ¿estás seguro Dick?-Suspiró-Tus notas son buenas, y... bueno hay otras cosas que estarían mejor ¿No crees?  
-No...-Conteste un poco ofendido-Quiero Criminología, no estudiare nada relacionado con Administración si es lo que quieres...  
-Bueno, yo no dije eso, podrías estudiar algo mejor-Repuso el  
-Eso es mejor, no entiendo que tendría de malo-Argumente  
-Pues... -Se encogió de hombros -Supongo que nada, pero tú eres un muchacho brillante Dick, podrías estudiar algo mejor  
-¿Y que es algo mejor?-Lo vi con cara de pocos amigos.  
-No sé... medicina, una ingeniería, física, química, no lo sé  
-Pero... yo no quiero eso.-Me quejé  
-¿Por qué no lo piensas bien?  
-Porque ya lo pensé bien.-Declare enojado.  
-Tampoco pongas esa cara hijo, entiendo todo eso de que debes elegir tu carrera por lo que te guste, pero también tienes que pensar en el futuro hijo.  
-Agh, no voy a cambiar de opinión

Bruce me miró con esa cara que pone cuando está analizando algo, sabía que ya me estaba molestando y no quería que las cosas salieran así, pero ¿Quién era Bruce para decidir qué carreras eran útiles y cuáles no?

-Bueno, ya, si es lo que quieres y te vas a poner en tu plan de no escuchar, está bien, no voy a decirte que no.

-De acuerdo-Mencione yo-Pero... ahora hay otra cosa

-¿Qué pasa? -Me miró fijamente

-Quiero estudiar en California

Bruce no dijo nada por un minuto pero luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo crees, Dick?-Le preguntó-Aquí en Gotham hay muy buenas Universidades

-Pero... yo quiero irme a vivir a California, quiero estudiar en la Universidad de allá

-¿Y eso por qué? Hijo, no estás preparado para vivir solo, nunca levantas tu cuarto, cada vez que te pido que hagas algo en la casa es todo un drama, te gasta el dinero en un dos por tres, no sabes cocinarte nada... -Empezó Bruce

-Ay papá, pero allá sería diferente

-¿En qué? ¿Qué vas a tener hecho todo un desastre? ¿Qué vas comprar pura porquería para comer? -Siguió Bruce

-No, pero... escúchame, California tiene la mejor escuela para Criminología por favor

Bruce suspiró.

-Tienes razón, no es tan mala idea, pero pues tienes que solicitar una habitación en la Universidad desde antes, ¿Ya lo estás preparando?

-No, es que bueno... yo pensaba que podríamos rentar un departamento-Sabía que la idea volvería loco a Bruce porque por lo menos vivir en la Universidad le garantizaba cierta seguridad sobre mí.

-¿Un departamento? Richard, no, si quieres el primer año vemos si funciona en la Universidad luego podemos considerarlo.

-No, mira se supone que Ian, Taylor y yo rentaríamos entre los tres... sería más barato y pues más cómodo que vivir en la Universidad

-¿Ian Volkov y Taylor Leeson? ¿Los Juniors esos que se la pasan en problemas?-Me preguntó estupefacto.

-Papá... -Gruñí

Sabía que a Bruce no le agradaban ni un poco Taylor e Ian, pero solo era porque una vez nos habían ido a recoger a Tijuana a las tres de la mañana, pero ¿Y qué? No eran tan malos.

-Papá nada, Dick esos dos son problemas garantizados, con sus fiestas y no sé qué, tú quiere que yo pagué un departamento de 10,000 dólares, porque seguramente eso terminará costando, nada más para que tú y ese par de Juniors se la pasen dando fiestas.

-No vamos a hacer eso...-Respondí enojado.

-¿Seguro?-Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido-¿Cómo no te ibas a ir a Tijuana? ¿Cómo no iban a meter un carro a la alberca de ese chico? ¿Cómo no me ibas a mentir para ir a California a una gran fiesta?

-Bueno... pero es tu culpa, yo te diría todo eso sí me dejaras ir.

-No, Richard, no es mi culpa, todas esas fiestas y estupideces son cosas que no deberías hacer, porque no, porque no dejan de ser un trío de mocosos malcriados que no saben lo que cuestan las cosas, y que tienen que cuidar de su vida un poquito.

-Tampoco es para tanto, ni siquiera gasto tanto dinero en esas cosas... ni que me lo dieras.-me queje

-¡Claro que no! ¿Estás loco? No les voy a dar a ti y a tus hermanos todo el dinero que quieran para que hagan de nuestro dinero nada, sólo por caprichitos estúpidos

-Es solo dinero.-Rodé los ojos-Siempre dices eso ¿no?

-Sí, pero no lo estás viendo como yo, es cierto que el dinero sirve para muchas cosas, y más que nada para que mis hijos nunca sufran de no tenerlo, y para que tengan lo suficiente y hasta bastante más, pero ese dinero me lo he ganado con mi esfuerzo y el de mis padre y abuelos, y no voy a dejar que un niño caprichoso se lo gaste en fiestas sin sentido que solo arriesgan tu vida-Yo rodé los ojos-Aunque me hagas caras

-Bueno, es igual, quiero irme a estudiar a California.

-Ya te dije, como todos en este país, pide un cuarto-Me contesto serio.

-¡Papá! No es justo...

-Si lo es, ya te dije luego del primer año, buscamos algo, cuando vea que eres responsable.

-¡Soy responsable!

-En primer lugar deja de gritarme, y en segundo si, Richard lo eres pero a veces te dejas llevar, y cuando eso pasa y no tienes quien te ponga los pies en el piso, es muy peligroso.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Tú solo no quieres que me vaya, o tal vez lo que no quieres es gastarte tu valioso dinero en mi! -Me  
Levante enojado.

-Ya te dije que dejes de gritar, y no, no es eso, es que las cosas deben ser bien hechas, no porque tú creas que tu y ese par van a ser muy responsables, en un apartamento de 30000 dólares significa que se lo merezcan.

Yo estaba furioso, Bruce era muy injusto, siempre a pesar de todas las habladurías de Bruce, siempre era no, porque a él no se le daba la gana.

-¡Pues voy a irme aunque no quieras!-Declare pero cinco segundos después sentí como Bruce me daba un manazo en la boca

-Te dije que dejaras de gritar, Richard, ya no voy a discutir, cuando te calmes hablamos

Di media vuelta furioso, y dispuesto a salir de ahí dando un portazo pero...

-Pobre de ti si azotas la puerta.

Así que salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude sin cerrar la puerta, Bruce era un tirano. 


End file.
